charmjewelfandomcom-20200214-history
Anne
Anne is the daughter of Scarlet and Yang, eldest sister of Nami and Verdona and younger sister of Xavin and Xavia, and leader of the Gem Trio. Gem Trio Gwen came to visit Anne and her sisters and discovers about their Gemanian heritage. She and her sisters practices their powers with their parents. Personality Anne is kind, clever, and adventurous but can be sometimes headstrong. She often displays an unselfish and noble spirit and puts her friends ahead of herself. She has been said to have a gentle demeanor but can be tough when it calls for it. She is known as a wise and practical tomboy since she does not typically dress regally or act as a damsel as many elegant girls do, but rather acts as a fighter rather than a typical girl. Anne is also into sports and has been being able to "play with the big boys". Besides sports, Anne is also into ball-room dancing, video games, singing, playing the piano, and gardening. She seems to enjoy exploring and trying new things. Anne is also sweet and hospitable to others. She enjoys the company of others as she had constructed all of great places for all her sisters. Powers and Abilities Anne has inherited of her mother's powers as a Gemodite by having telekinesis(in a glowing pink telekinetic aura), ensnare enemies in her flowing tendrils of pink hair, create pink circular energy blasts to knock opponents back, and fly at incredible speeds through the air. But unlike her mother, she has possess the ancient power of the Blossom, making her usually deal around hearts by punching, jumping, kicking, and even ground pound. Her signature movie is Heart Attack. *Can leap forward, twirl and ram an enemy with her rear. Upon contact with her opponents, it will cause an explosion and hearts appear. *Decorative hearts flutter around her and a blossoming peach trees adorns the area around her as she dances in a spotlight, all of her opponents fall into a deep sleep. The closer to Anne an enemy is, the longer he or she will sleep. *Starts by jumping out the shape of a triangle. As she spins and flips a sea of hearts appear. The hearts lift Anne and the heart-shaped ball into the air. After one spin, she blows a kiss and the ball followed by the hearts fly into the opponent. The hearts then form a large heart from a bunch of small ones around the opponent, destroying them. *Use hearts to absorb attacks. *Close her eyes, spins very fast, and blows a sweet kiss at the opponents, and hearts will appear and will knock the opponent back a few inches then attract to her, leaving them obeying her in every command. *Can traces out the shape of a heart with her finger. After she punches it shattering it into smaller hearts; the hearts travel with her fingers and daze any male enemy who tries to cut off the attack. *Charges up and releases a huge pink heart. When the heart hits her opponent, it explodes into smaller hearts. It has a very long range and Anne does not have to be close to her opponents. *Can make her hands glow into pink energy. When she unleashes her attack, she spins around in a sea of hearts and then shoots the opponent. *Can releasing four large hearts that will stun emenies upon their contact with them. Gem Trio Outfit﻿ Anne wears a dull black one-piece suit and boots of black . Down the front of the suit is a white stripe and wears fingerless gloves. Category:Charm Squad Category:Tomboys